Freshmen Supply List
Plot The short starts with Symnel saying that it's great if someone's teen is going to Curtis High School, but reminds them about supplies. Bursle states that they needed a 3-inch heavy duty binder, and Toppy mentions that Amazon.com has it for circa 18 dollars. Next, Tane makes sure that they don't carry Marble or Sprial notebooks as supplies for the high school, then tells the viewer to listen carefully to the following supplies, which are looseleaf paper, dividers, folders, multi-color highlighters, post-its, a small ruler, colored pencils, pencils, a pencil sharpener, pens, a mini stapler, and white out. A planner is also needed, but that would be provided by the school. Symnel also tells the viewer that if they didn't listen to all of the mandatory and prohibited supplies, they could look below the video for what they needed and what they couldn't bring to school. Transcript Trivia *This is the first short of Season 5. *This short was never released on Newgrounds until exactly 6:56 PM on October 12, 2013. Also, there are differences. **The shortened version gives Symnel more time to throw out the Marble and Spiral notebooks before she speaks her final line. The longer version gives her less time, however. Also, the short ends before the credits about 4 seconds quicker since Symnel's line is shortened. *The music used during most of the short is a midi file called "soundchk". For the first time the Marble and Spiral notebooks appear, the music being played is "Celestial Trek" from Digital Workshop. *This is the first time shorts have an intros and credits section. *The short itself (excluding the intro and credits) is EXACTLY a minute long. *Most of the cartoon, if not all of it, break the fourth wall. *This is the first time Amazon.com is mentioned in a Squishable short or episode, or any of Mr. Contesty's videos for that matter. *The sound the Multi-color Highlighter makes is the sound of LOOP.WAV, from Office 97. *With the exception of Symnel, every character has two lines in this short. Symnel has three lines. *A mouth loop was by MistyEntertainment allowed for use by Nat29 (the creator) made it's first appearance when it was used for Flagstick saying "Dividers" and "White Out". It was originally created for a scene of an unfinished Season 4 episode. **Not to mention, Season 4 mouth loops were used slightly more often in this cartoon, but only because the creator was running out of time. The happy one was used slightly for Toppy saying "Why not try to buy one from Amazon.com for $18?". This is the same deal when it's used multiple times for both of Octopuff's lines. *To make room for the Marble Notebook's face, there is no text for the White Square part. *Originally, the binder that Bursle showed was going to be panned with him, but the creator thought that the binder wasn't shown enough, so it zoomed in and went next to Toppy instead, until Toppy shows the Amazon logo. *Since the blue binder had some gradient in it, it wasn't shaded. *The crown has the same body as Tane's father, since Tane's father is a crown, although one of the edges are slightly different. *Lubch wasn't indented to make any cameo in Season 5, but FaceTwitPlus requested one, so he was put on a binder. *The Post-It background was the first to be found, the second was the Looseleaf background. **However, it was so hard to find a background for the Pens part, that the part didn't receive one until the second to last day of production of the short. ***The difficulty level of finding a background was the same with the folders background and the rulers background. The creator actually had to buy the only satisfying background for the rulers part, which wasn't until the 10th day of production, which was before the Pen part's background was chosen. The day after that, the Folder part got it's background, which was also before the Pen part's background was found. ***A background with a Pencil Sharpener (or several) was extremely difficult (or impossible), so two backgrounds containing Pencil Shavings were in debate, but the one that had the whole background obscured with them was chosen. *Tane was supposed to staple some papers, but time was running out, so it was left out of the final animation. **This was the same when a pencil was going to be sharpened by Whestlo. *Until around between 2:00 and 2:25 PM on September 9, 2013, the cartoon was only visible through a dump file on Newgrounds due to the creator needing sleep at the time. *If time wasn't running out of production on animation, Symnel would've thrown away the Marble and Spiral notebooks herself, and the books would both go opposite directions. Then, right before it was decided that they'd be thrown out by themselves, they would've just popped up and then disappear. *Until September 17, 2013, the easter egg was shown to the public, but a password was needed. On the same day, this short wasn't on Vimeo, but was then uploaded. Plus, Gampi and the background only showed the Tab verison of the folders. *The tounge color apparently changed starting from this cartoon from light pink to red. *This is the first time since Head Lice in which an easter egg was included into a Squishables cartoon, as well as the first Season 5 animation to have an Easter egg, although it wasn't uploaded until November 1, 2014. It was supposed to be put up the day this cartoon was released or the day after it was released. Goofs *When Toppy says "one" in the "Where can you get one you may ask?" line, it's not in an O shape. This is because the "one" word was originally "these", but the creator felt like that the "one" word fitted better for the line. Fixed Goofs *Before, when only the Newgrounds Dump File was available only at the moment, a white screen would quickly appear right before the credits. This was fixed when the proper video version became available.